The Panty Perspective
by Kadyn
Summary: Rangemen don't wear thongs! (Unless they're Stephanie Plum that is!) Stephanie's underpants get her into trouble with a certain hot Cuban… probably a one-shot, may turn into chapters or into several shorts with the same theme. We'll see how much fun I have with it first! (Babe Always)


**Warnings: **Rated M for mature subject matter between consenting adults. Babe Theme, no Cupcakes were harmed.

One shot, but may become a two-parter or a series of one shots with the same theme.

Review and let me know!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**The Panty Perspective**

_By Kadyn_

* * *

The alarm was going off next to my head. I reached out blindly with one flailing arm attempting to slap the offending object into submission but only succeeded in sending half the items crammed on the nightstand to the floor.

Damn. And the damn thing was still beeping at me. Who designs alarm clocks? Seriously, they have got to emit the most heinous sound on the planet! The grating beep slams through my sleep-addled brain like tiny gnomes with megaphones making sleep impossible…but then I guess that would be the point.

Grumbling under my breath about the clocks questionable parentage I tried to disentangle myself from the sheets and that worked out about as gracefully as most things in my life—which equated to me falling on the floor almost head first, but at least I could reach the clock—sort of.

Apparently the sneaky bastard was on to my snooze button plan and had conveniently bounced to almost the center of the dark hole under my bed somewhere behind the pointless dust ruffle. Seriously, dust ruffle my ass, there was more dust bunnies under here then the whole rest of the apartment combined. Apparently the ruffle did nothing to stop their cohabitating and proliferating. At least it kept them hidden. Huh, maybe that's what the damn thing was for. Guess the person that invented the damn thing was as lax about household chores as I was. Who knew? That particular mystery solved I endeavored to shut the damn clock up so I could maybe catch five more minutes of sleep…

I cringed fingers outstretched in the darkness, God only knows what's under here. Kicking the sheets off my legs in agitation and praying not to find anything more gruesome then killer dust bunnies I bent forward fishing for the guilty party still screaming away under the dark recesses of the bed. _Damn.__Just how far under here did the damn thing go?__The bed's not even that big!_I scooted farther under the bed groping blindly in the darkness praying I didn't find any spiders when the back of my neck did that tingly thing that always catches my full attention.

Someone was standing in the open doorway to my bedroom. No doubt taking in the view of my almost bare ass cheeks wiggling around above me in a damn near X-rated winne-the-pooh impersonation. I froze mid-wiggle. I didn't hear a knock—not that I would with my current company even under normal circumstances; I can count the number of times he's knocked before entering my apartment, and I wouldn't even need all the fingers. And I'd failed to hear my locks tumble with all the racket going on under the bed where half my face was currently hidden by the aforementioned dust ruffle.

Not that I needed to see the doorway to know who my audience was—the fact that my vagina had just registered a heartbeat that coincided with the neck tingles and the shiver running down my spine was a dead giveaway. Of course I'd have to lean back to pull my face out from under the dust ruffle to confirm my theory which really didn't help the situation at all considering I was already giving him one hell of a peep show!

I felt my cheeks flush even under the ruffle. Maybe I'd just stay under here until he left. I bit back a snort. Yeah like that would happen, Hell would probably freeze over first! Especially since he was here to drag me running with him, hence my setting the alarm that started this mess!

I sighed, rocking back on my knees to pull my head free despite the still blaring clock and rolled my eyes to the side to indeed find none other than Ricardo Carlos "Ranger" Manoso leaned casually against my doorframe. He had his arms crossed over his well-muscled deliciously broad chest in a nonchalant manner apparently taking in the view at his leisure. A half grin turned up the edges of his mouth and his eyes twinkled with dare I say, Mischief? Oh boy.

"Stay like that any longer and I'm going to assume that's an invitation Babe," Nope, lust, definitely make that lust.

I sucked in a sharp breath and the grin got wider.

Heat shot through me watching his eyes darken, I knew that look_…__Down hormones!__Wowzers._ I so did not need wet panties right now—not with an almost bare ass waving in the air like a red flag in front of a bull. Speaking of which I should probably sit back and stop showing him my ass, so why wasn't I moving? I'm going to blame it on a total pre-dawn brain-fart, that and a combination of too many Hungarian hormones and a lack of caffeine to think straight.

Yeah, that's it.

Ranger's eyes dilated a shade closer to black and the front of his running shorts became more well…how do I put this…_Obvious_.

_Retreat! _ Part of my brain screamed—probably the reasonable portion, _Good Stephanie, Self-Preservation Stephanie_…Course she was quickly over run by Hungarian Hormone Stephanie leaping around like a stadium full of overexcited football fans ready to see some serious action! _Maybe Ranger would tackle me?__Oh…Rug burn, maybe not such a great idea, why are there never knee pads handy when you need them?__Football players wear knee pads right?__Or was that volleyball?_

Ranger flashed me his panty decimating 200-watt grin. "Football Babe, Really? Not usually my thing."

_Damn._ I flushed harder. I really needed to get that under control. _But Why?_ Bad Stephanie cajoled. _It's been a long dry six weeks with nothing but a shower massager._ _You never let me have any fun!__It isn't fair!__They never let girls play football, talk about breaking down barriers! _ _It could be a lot of fun, I could play tight end…_

Rangers eyes went liquid black and he growled, my pulse leaped up dangerously close to stroke-territory in response. "Playing with fire, Babe." His tone was heated, thick with lust…like other parts of him and wait a minute, I started to panic_, just how much of that previous thought train did I say that out loud?! _

He shot me his wolf grin in answer. "Tight end, Babe?" Ranger's eyes locked on mine "That's a position I could get behind."

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_

I watched transfixed as Ranger's running shoes crossed the carpet to stand behind me, directly between my legs. I couldn't move, Hell I was having trouble remembering how to breathe. I was just frozen in sheer panic on the floor like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck. My brain wrestled with my hormones and my panties lost another round. I groaned and turned my face into the carpet squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe if I couldn't see him, he wouldn't exist. Yes, that was logical.

"Smell something burning Babe," Ranger chuckled above me. "You lose your clock this morning?"

My heart tried to beat right out of my chest when he went to his knees behind me. Omigod I should move, right now! Hell I should have jumped up and ran straight into the bathroom for a cold shower the second he showed up! Stupid hormones making me do stupid things!

Ranger leaned over me trapping me in place a second later. His hands skating up my sides bunching my tank top farther up my ribs then it already was thanks to the pull of gravity. My hormones starting doing the wave my brain blanked out to white noise and I felt another rush of liquid heat in response to the tongue suddenly following the path of my spine making my breath suck in and my spine bow lifting my ass into…_Omigod!_

My breath hitched, Ranger growled, my panties were now beyond ruined and with the way Ranger's rock hard erection was pressed firmly against my crotch in my current position I was pretty damn certain he knew it too—even through his gym shorts all that wet lace would be hard to miss!

_You know what else is hard?_ Bad Stephanie informed me, and Yeah, obviously I did because I was rubbing against it.

_Wait!__I was doing What?!_

Ranger's fingertips locked around my hips over bare skin just above the waistband of my lace thong and I muffled another thready moan into the carpet under my face. My brain shut down feeling him return the action, dragging a growl from his chest and a second breathless panting moan from my throat.

"Babe," Ranger practically growled—which didn't help my brain function or my panty problem, neither did his hot wet tongue bathing up my spine in one slow languidly possessive lick for a second time. _Dear God_, that shouldn't be hot but I couldn't stop myself from thrusting back against him in response and dragging my teeth over my lower lip biting back a strangled moan.

He jerked forward suddenly almost smashing me flat to the ground his entire body flush with my back for a moment his left hand next to my face still resting my cheek on the carpet with an excellent view of the dust ruffle and little else. His right arm shot towards the wall between the headboard and the nightstand with a very different kind of frustrated growl. He yanked his arm, muscles bunching deliciously behind my back where his chest pressed into me and my ass was shoved forward under the weight and pressure of his hips. It took me a second to realize the alarm had stopped. Craning my head told me why—Ranger had just yanked the cord out of the wall.

Why the hell didn't I think of that?! _Because you're too busy thinking about sex!_Good Stephanie chastised, and she was probably right—I was feeling awfully tempted this morning. Hello, _Understatement!_ My brain screamed. I was ready to rip my own panties off and beg him to fuck me senseless—I was already feeling pretty brain-dead from lust so it wasn't such a stretch… I was practically writhing against Ranger's crotch doggy style on the floor like a bitch in heat, but it wasn't my fault! I like sex as much as I like cake—and believe you me, I like cake; a lot. More than a lot. I like cake so much I could marry it—too bad the same couldn't be said for sex.

God knows Joe Morelli my on-again/off-again (currently off-again) boyfriend of burg origin had been trying to get me to say 'I do' to his particular brand off cake for close to two years now. But thinking about marriage and Joe in the same sentence made me break out in hives and start to hyperventilate—not exactly the kind of reaction one usually goes for when considering the whole 'til death do we part' ordeal.

No the one person who didn't make me break out in hives when I thought about happily-ever-after was the one guy who firmly told me he didn't do stupid things like rings, and marriage and relationships. He also tended to make me hyperventilate—but more in the sexual overload kind of way. Hey, don't judge. The man could make a nun swoon and I was in serious need of a fix. There hadn't been a lot of Sex in my life the last few weeks since I'd called it quits with Joe, and since my mother was often on Joe's side of our arguments I was also suffering from a severe lack of cake, hence the reason my ass seemed to be rubbing of its own accord on Ranger's crotch—it was completely outside my control I swear!

"You're killing me Babe," Ranger's voice was tight, dark and mere inches from my ear, it made my spine zing with pleasure and the top of my thighs wet.

"I don't think I can run this morning," I informed him sounding very out of breath for someone laying on the floor barely moving. Going by my heart rate and breathing alone I should be doing wind sprints or calisthenics…or having wild against the wall sex... _ugh! __Mental head slap, not helpful!_

"Oh?" Ranger inquired. His thumbs drawing tight circles over my hipbones where he was still latched onto me.

I nodded my head and then regretted it in the same moment. Ow, my cheek did not deserve rug burn.

"Thought you agreed to exercise with me Babe."

I pursed my lips, I did say that.

"You said: _don't let me weasel outof it Ranger_," Ranger informed me, and he was right again.

I felt my forehead furrow, I did say that too. _Damn_. Fore-thought Stephanie must have been in charge when I made this arrangement with Stephanie. And Fore-thought Stephanie knew that most mornings Lazy-Stephanie was in charge, she was thinking ahead. Well Double Damn. Too bad it wasn't Lazy-Stephanie I was worried about at the moment. It was Horny Stephanie.

"Babe,"

_Damn Again._

"Guess I can't run like this either," Ranger suddenly announced. And I had about a split second for my brain to go _huh?!_ And then he rubbed against me in a very demonstrative way and my brain shut down and my breath tangled up in the back of my throat and I had rocked back onto my heels and ground my crotch against his before I could stop myself.

"You're—" my breath caught mid-word and I swallowed but it got mixed up with a groan in my throat half strangling me. I tried again sounding breathless even to my own ears. "You're not going to exercise?" That couldn't be right, Ranger not exercise? The only thing stranger would be Ranger eating a box of Boston Crème Doughnuts…

_Omigod, Ranger and Boston Crèmes…yum._

"Lotsa ways to exercise, Babe." Ranger informed me.

I groaned feeling his hands tighten on my hips again I twisted my neck a bit more so I could see him behind me again; the action made him swallow and his grip on my hips dragged me back to rub against him in a slow mind-numbing circle that left me trembling and practically dripping. "Any suggestions?" I found myself whispering, because I like to live dangerously or at least Bad Stephanie does, and she seemed to be firmly in control of my mouth at the moment. "I mean you're the expert here…" _The exercise expert, sex-god orgasm giving expert…_

Ranger slid one hand over the curve of my ass in response, his fingers following the line of lace at the edge of my ruined panties. He cursed his eyes slipping shut with a rushed exhale finding the obvious evidence of how turned on I was for him. When he opened his eyes again his gaze met mine and he waited a fraction of a second for me to nod my head once before slipping two fingers under the sodden lace trim to slide against my slick heat tracing me without the barrier between our skin.

I groaned and twisted to press my face down against the carpet fisting my fingers in the short pile under my palms feeling his warm fingertips slide the length of my lips barely touching. Without thinking I rocked back on my heels while he was mid-stroke shoving both digits past my walls. I clenched and hissed, Ranger cursed, and the phone rang.

"God Damnit!" Ranger snarled.

"Maybe they'll go away," I mumbled into the carpet. Though probably not with the way my luck tended to go when an orgasm was on the line, my luck it was the President of the United States and he personally needed Ranger for a job. Damn my Luck.

The phone kept ringing. Ranger pumped both fingers in and out of my heat ignoring the angry trill emanating from his pocket, withdrawing them when the phone stopped ringing and then started up again almost immediately. Snarling Ranger snaked his forearm around my hips pulling me up off the carpet and back to practically sit in his lap on top of his very impressive erection. He fished the phone out of his pocket, nipping at the bare skin where my neck met shoulder and flipped the phone open barking "Talk," into the device.

I'd have peed my pants if he'd been aiming that tone at me, as it was he seemed to listen to what-ever-who-ever was saying on the line pressing his lips to my bare skin in a series of hot open mouth kisses that made my toes curl while he did so. Apparently Ranger didn't like whatever he was being told because he snarled and barked "be there in ten," and he snapped the phone shut and looked for a moment like he was contemplating throwing it across the room.

"I could work with ten minutes," Horny Stephanie apparently had control of my mouth now.

Ranger growled in my ear nibbling at the shell before tracing the edge with his tongue. "Need way more than ten minutes Babe. Ten minutes won't get us through more than the first two orgasms I have planned for you."

_Two orgasms in ten minutes sounded like good work to me,_ I was about to argue when Ranger growled against my skin again and did something divine to the side of my neck while his hand slipped down my abdomen and into the front of my panties. I gasped bucking against his other arm still wrapped around my waist rubbing my ass against his cock when two fingers slid deep inside me the heel of his hand pressing against my clit rubbing deliciously with every pump of his hand shattering me in mere seconds.

"Two orgasms is just the start babe, gonna need a Hell of a lot more time then that when I finally get you naked again."

I felt myself nod weakly head tipped back against his shoulder blinking up at the ceiling still trying to catch my breath. "You sure you have to go?" I rolled my hips in a circle against his crotch for emphasis on the question and his arm tightened around me and his breath hissed out against my ear.

"Stop that Babe, Dios Mio, the things you tempt me to do…" He mumbled against my neck making me shiver under his warm breath right before he gripped my chin turning me to capture my lips his fingers circling my clit once more his hips thrusting up against my ruined panties, the soaked silk and lace barely a barrier between us. I was probably ruining the front of his gym shorts I realized and then he dipped two fingers inside me again flicking his thumb over me in a few quick circles and I was gone biting my lower lip to keep in the scream.

I came back down gasping clutching the arm around my waist like a steel band keeping me from sliding boneless to the floor in front of him. "Wow," I mumbled against his lips Ranger chuckled pressing his lips against mine one more time in a quick fierce kiss before pushing me up and onto the bed where I flopped unceremoniously without much grace—not that I cared too much at this point. I looked up half-dazed from my double doomsday orgasms to see Ranger standing beside the bed, hands on his hips regarding the front of his shorts with quirked lips.

"Think this will dry before I get to Haywood?"

I felt my eyebrows lift in answer and licked my lips thinking about what was under that impressive bulge of nylon and how it would feel sliding over my tongue. Ranger looked up just in time to catch my tongue flicking out and groaned his eyes dark as midnight. "Do you really have to go?" I all but croaked, apparently my throat was a little raw from all the moaning I'd just done. I'd be embarrassed about that if Ranger hadn't just leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine again in one more quick searing kiss. "Yes, but I'll be back tonight,"

"Tonight?" I asked his retreating form, wondering if we had a distraction job or apprehension I'd somehow forgotten about in my dazed state.

Ranger shot me a wolf grin from the doorway that made my heart flutter. "Still have to get in that exercise, Babe." And then he was gone. I heard the door click shut and the lock slide into place on my front door while I stared wide eyed at my slightly off-white ceiling. Ranger was coming back tonight. The thought sent another wave of clenching heat straight to my doodah.

"Oh boy." I said.


End file.
